


【KK】高中生活之快点关灯睡觉

by Qingmay



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay





	【KK】高中生活之快点关灯睡觉

*段子？脑洞？*OOC慎入

“堂本光一，我要和你拼命！！！”

周围宿舍的人都被一声怒吼惊醒，反应过来，是110宿舍的两位打起来了吧，这怎么行呢，就堂本光一的拳头万一落到刚身上大家都要倒霉的，于是裤子都顾不上穿就敲开了110室的门，结果一打开门，111宿舍的人就闻到一股似曾相识的味道。

“…我究竟怎么了你要下这样的毒手，堂本光一同学！”穿着花裤衩的刚红着眼睛冲光一喊，见同学都来了，说：“你们也来评评理，我不就平时催你关灯早睡觉，你现在不关我也不说什么了，为什么你要趁我睡着往我的脸上放臭袜子！你就这么讨厌我吗？”

众人看向穿着黑色三角裤的光一，脸上看不出来是什么表情，他梗着脖子辩解说：“我没有讨厌你让我关灯，今天可能会熬夜，我怕你睡不安稳就想着找个毛巾什么的给你遮盖一下，谁知道长濑的袜子怎么会出现。”

111室的人恍然大悟，老配方，怪不得会有熟悉的味道，不过这么大味道，光一这也太马虎了吧？

小刚看起来也没有那么气了，到底是个心胸宽广的好孩子。

城岛出来打圆场：“嘛嘛，光一也是好心，他不是故意的，小刚你就原谅他吧，长濑，拿走你的袜子。明早还要下地忙，大伙不如早上床。”

大家走了之后，刚四处翻找了一会儿，扭扭捏捏地扔给光一一盒药——“吃了赶紧睡觉！”然后就钻进了自己的被窝。

光一看到药盒上写着：…感冒引起的鼻塞、流涕、头痛……才后知后觉鼻子不怎么通气，说话还瓮瓮的，可能是昨天打球着了凉。

小刚好贴心啊，嘿嘿。

多美好的夜晚啊，光一很开心地吃了药就关了灯回床上睡觉了，没有觉得任何不妥。

如果他已经完成了明早要上交的《我的自画像》的话。

——听说多吃茄子可以召唤@自画像三秒速成大法

——听说@自画像三秒速成大法 是有缺陷的

【三秒自画像.JPG】

——————————————真短小_(xз」∠)_

感谢阅读


End file.
